This invention relates to a drive system which may be used in connection with numerous types of moving mechanisms.
The use of a large diameter annular member or wheel to effect rotational movement is well known. In these prior art arrangements, however, it is necessary to use extremely large gear boxes to move heavy loads. Such heavy loads provide very large radial forces directly related to torque loads. The use of extremely large gear boxes requires extremely heavy equipment.
The prior art use of large diameter bearings has been primarily for non-continuous applications. Continuous use of the large ring or annular member has not been effected. Practical limits on radial force, torque, and horsepower requirements exist at peripheral speeds associated with 40 revolutions per minute. Based upon these requirements, under certain applications, such as in a cableway, a gear box of from 4 to 10 tons in weight must be used requiring special construction and extremely large cost. Smaller gear boxes are simply not able to handle the radial forces associated with such an annular member.
Related prior art equipment uses the extremely large gear box as a transmission with a hydraulic system interconnected therewith. There presently is a need for special equipment to operate a direct current electrical system.
Spanish Pat. Nos. 422,314 issued July 21, 1975 and 433,238 issued Sept. 4, 1975, describe generally the background related to the drive system as disclosed herein. Particularly with respect to the latter Spanish disclosure, there are problems associated with the operation of such a cableway. Inherent load problems are associated with the charge or passenger load being moved up and down an inclined surface. These include problems associated with breaking of a cableway for the purpose of stopping a downhill charge.